Ash Activates the Mew Glitch
by Gaige's Peppy Sweetheart
Summary: What if Ash and gang did a series of random events and followed like in the game and activated Mew's Glitch? Contains OOC and, of course, Mew! Will he catch her? Will she hug him? Will he put her in the PC? Will she be...a stalker! What will happen, only I know!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Contains utter randomness and OOC! I do not own Pokemon, but I do own the responsibility of making you laugh or hate this story!**

* * *

**May 28th, 1998**

Ash and gang had just finished the battle of Cerulean City.

"You know, that was a pretty fun battle until Team Rocket came around," said Misty. "I wonder if we can have them arrested for stalking a group of kids."

"I'm not a kid!" said Brock defensively.

"Yeah, those guys are loonies," said Ash. "I need to go to the Pokemon Center and the market."

The gang went to the said locations and Ash bought 27 Pokeballs.

"Well, there goes all my savings," said Ash, obviously not caring too much. "I guess I should've told mom to save some when she contacted me on the PokeGear."

"You dummy, do you honestly think you're gonna catch 27 Pokemon anytime soon?" said Misty.

"Or maybe a couple of rare ones that take multiple tries," added Ash.

"See, there's an idea," said Brock. "At least he's thinking...sorta."

"Where do you wanna go now?" said Ash.

"Let's go to the lighthouse on Route 25. I hear it's beautiful and there are bound to be beautiful girls there," said Brock.

"Uh...okay," agreed Ash. Ash and the gang went north to Nugget Bridge. It took over 2 hours for him to beat all 5 trainers. Ash pointed to a patch of grass that was on a separate "peninsula" and it looked like a bug trainer.

"Damn, you suck at battling," commented Brock.

"Tell me about it," said Misty. "I've been with him a week before you came along."

"Hey, I'm still getting the hang of this, so chill out!" said Ash. "Let's go battle that guy." They walked over to that area and Ash was a footstep out of the guy's view.

"Wait a minute, guys, I need to rest my Pokemon," he said. "Pidgeotto, fly us back to Cerulean City!" Ash and gang took a step forward and were within view of the bug catcher.

"Hey! What the *beep* are you doing?!" shouted the guy. Ash, Misty, and Brock combined their 280 pounds and stood on Pidgeotto's back. They began singing the '60s song "Magic Carpet Ride" as they were flying. They finally arrived to the Pokemon Center. Ash walked up to Nurse Joy and she said,

"Sorry, I can't heal your Pokemon right now. My supervisor told me not to in this situation."

"Uh...what?" said Ash. Nurse Joy said nothing else.

"Let's just leave already," said Brock. Misty and Ash agreed. They took their sweet time and went up the Nugget Bridge again and a trainer with a Slowpoke battled Ash. Ash won, of course, and he decided to go back to the Pokemon Center while riding on Pidgeotto.

"Hey!" said a female. It was Officer Jenny. "Do you have the Thunder badge?"

"Uh, no?" said Ash. "Why?"

"You can't fly without it, but I'm issuing you a warning," she said. "Have a nice day!" She got on her motorcycle and went to Dunkin' Donuts.

"Weird," said Ash. Ash healed his Pokemon and they went to the Nugget Bridge again.

"Tee hee hee," said a shrilly voice. "Seems like you activated me. Let's play!"

"What is going on?!" shouted Ash.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's going on?!" stated Ash again.

A shrilly voice giggled and appeared out from under the bridge. "You activated me! I was told to appear to any trainer who followed what you did and you're the only one!"

"Who told you to do that?" said Misty.

"Nintendo!" said the voice.

"Who the *beep* are you?" said Ash. He took out his Pokedex and pointed it at the pink figure.

Dexter activated and said, "What the *beep*! Who the hell is this Pokemon? I don't know and I'm a *beep*ing computer! It must be, like, from a different region or something. Awesome!"

"Well, aren't you a bold one!" giggled the pink figure to the Pokedex that Ash put back into his pocket. "I'm Mew! The ancestor of all *beep* Pokemon!" "Why is there so much beeping?" stated Brock. "This is the third time I've heard that annoying 1000 Hertz sound effect!"

"Who the *beep* cares?!" said Mew. She grabbed stuff from a dimension she created and threw confetti everywhere. She approached Ash and hugged him with her tiny pink arms. "Now it is my job to fight you. But first..." She created a huge flash of white light and a girl with white hair and a purple and turquoise sweater with very short black shorts on appeared.

"Whoa, dude! That was spectacular!" said the girl. She looked at her surroundings and was utterly confused. "Wait, what the *beep*? This isn't Virbank City!"

"Roxie, what's up, gurrrrrrl!?" sang Mew. "Play us a tune as we start our fight!"

"Uh...okay," said Roxie. She played her awesome guitar while Ash took out a Pokeball.

"I'm gonna catch you! That way everyone will look up to my awesomeness!" he said with determination.

"Sure, go for it," said Mew. Ash threw the Pokeball at 92 miles per hour and it hit Mew in the head and she screamed. "Why the *beep* did you do that?" she shouted as she got turned into red energy. She got sucked into the ball, but within a millisecond, the ball burst into 28,000 pieces.

"WHAT?!" shouted Ash in confusion.

"Tee hee," giggled Mew. "Do you think it would be that easy? If you're gonna try to catch me, at least send out a Pokemon whom I will probably easily beat!"

"Ash, quit wasting your time; there's no way you could handle a legendary even if you caught her," stated Misty.

"I don't care! Watch this!" said Ash as he grabbed a ball off his hip. "Go...Butterfree!"

"Freeee!" cheered the butterfly.

"Use sleep powder!" commanded Ash. Butterfree flapped his giant wings and expelled turquoise dust in Mew's vicinity. Mew turned into a Pidgeot and flapped her new wings to send the dust right back at Ash and Butterfree!

"Awesome! Stellar moves, Mew!" said Roxie with a thumbs up. She looked at Misty and Brock and said, "Why are you guys dressed in such out-of-date fashion? You guys are sooo not cosmopolitan."

"Well, your looks are a bit unique," said Brock. "This is the year 1998, after all."

"WHAT!?" screamed Roxie, causing Ash and Mew to halt the battle. "I was still wearing diapers in that year! What happened? Did I get teleported to the past or something?!"

"Ooh, poo, looks like she found out," said Mew as she sighed. "I'll send you back to the crappy year of 2012." She clapped her hands and Roxie disappeared. Mew hovered to Ash and hugged him again.

"Okay, sweetie, let's keep fighting!" she laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Mew giggled and hugged Ash yet again. "Are you ready, sweetie?" she said as she blinked her long eyelashes she randomly created.

"Uh...Honestly, I'm not sure," replied Ash. "You're kinda creeping me out."

"_Kinda?" _she said. "Ahh. That means I'm not properly doing my job. What if I..." She turned her back to the humans and transformed to a Haunter. She licked her face and the triangular eyes were on her tongue. "Ooga booga!" she said with a laugh.

"Oh, *beep* no!" exclaimed Brock who was completely scared. "Let's get outta here!"

"You got that right!" said Ash as Pikachu hopped on his shoulder and they ran south, abandoning Mew.

"Awww..." said Mew with a sigh.

Ash, Misty, and Brock were heading to their next location: Vermillion City. They couldn't leave the perimeter of the city because a tree was blocking the path and the rest of the area was fenced off. Ash saw that officer Jenny was standing in front of a random house.

"What's wrong?" asked Misty to the policewoman.

"Team Rocket broke into their house," she said.

"Can we go in?" asked Ash.

"Knock yourself out," said Officer Jenny as she stepped aside, allowing the three humans access into the robbed house. A man and a woman were in the house with blank looks on their faces.

"What's the matter, miss?" said Brock to the woman.

"Team Rocket must be trying to dig themselves into no good!" she said angrily.

"How about you, mister?" said Misty.

"They stole my prize TM dig! I was gonna use it on Diglett!" he sobbed.

"...Right..." said Ash as they went through the back door. There was an unknown Rocket Grunt standing there.

"How did you punks get here?" he said.

"Doesn't matter; you've harassed these people and you gotta pay!" bellowed Ash with rage.

"Pika!"

"No way! I'm not listening to you!" said the grunt.

"Tee hee! I think you should~" said Mew's sing-song voice. She teleported in front of the group and they all gasped.

"What are you doing here?!" shouted Misty.

"Helping!" giggled Mew as she transformed into a female Machoke who had a sports bra on. She flexed her muscles and said, "I should be on Sports Illustrated."

"No, just...no," said Brock who face-palmed.

"Hmph!" said Machoke/Mew. She grabbed the Rocket grunt and threw him into the horizon, leaving a twinkle in the sky as he flew off to who-knows-where.

"Well, thanks!" said Ash. "Now we can get moving to Vermillion City!"

Mew/Machoke approached Ash and gave him a huge bear hug. "No, stop! Stop!" he screamed in pain.

"Tee hee, sorry," she apologized. "Good luck on your journey! I'll be watching you!"

They all sweat dropped and ran. "Quick! Into the underground tunnel!" said Misty.

"You guys can't escape from me," said Mew with a creepy tone like the one Sabrina used in the anime.


	4. Chapter 4, Of Course

Mew was sad that Ash and his friends left. She was still in the Machoke form and was sad. She wanted a doughnut for no reason and went into town as her current form and got a lot of weird looks since Machokes don't wear sports bras, but she didn't care. She was the legendary ancestor of all Pokemon and she had to cover her theoretical muscular chest. All the sudden, a jingle echoed across the streets and she turned around. It was the ice cream truck! She got so excited that she started to run after it, but she didn't look where she was going and got hit by a bus!

"Did you feel that?" said a passenger on the bus.

"Yep. It looks like a Machoke collided with the bus," said the driver with little care as he continued driving. Mew, on the other hand, was not pleased in the least bit. She was screaming at the top of her lungs as she was still stuck on the grille of the bus that was heading who-knows-where.

Ash and company had finally gotten out of the painstakingly long underground tunnel that went underneath Saffron City. Along the way, they met some people who offered some shady stuff such as Slowpoke tails, fried Shellder on a stick, Magikarp eggs, and strangely Rose Art colored pencils. Ash got a thing of colored pencils and gave away 582 yen for it.

"Why do you need colored pencils?" asked Misty. "You could've bought something to eat with that money you got after battling that hiker!"

"Oh, mind your own business; I'm still 10 years old and I'll do what I want!" retorted Ash as he snapped his fingers to and fro. They saw a sign that said "Route 6: Look! Over there! It's Bill's Lighthouse that moved from Route 25 somehow! That's cray cray fo sho!"

"Who wrote that ghetto sign?" asked Brock.

"Who the *Beep* cares?" said Misty. "Let's go to the lighthouse." They followed a path and they were on a bluff that was about 891 feet above sea level overlooking the beautiful ocean. They saw at least 18 different lighthouses that all looked the same.

"Which one is Bill's?" said Ash. "And what makes his lighthouse any more special than the others?"

"Maybe you missed that giant neon sign that says: 'This is Bill's lighthouse. It's more special than the rest because it has a cool neon sign. And tacos.'"

"Awesome! Tacos!" said Misty as she was suddenly craving a tamale and a plate of raw onions.

Meanwhile with Mew…..

The bus had stopped around Route 6 coincidentally not far from the underground tunnel. The driver finally decided to give a crap and got out and looked at the Machoke, a.k.a. Mew. The grabbed a stick and poked Machoke's chiseled abs with it. Mew started groaning and was able to get herself out of the bus. She looked at the man who was poking her and snatched the stick away and poked the man angrily.

"Stop poking me!" screamed Mew. "How do you like me now?!" she said with a giggle.

"Aww! The Pokemon! It talks!" said the driver as he climbed into the bus and drove away. He was too scared to pay attention and ran over a pineapple that popped the tires.

Mew turned into her normal self and saw Ash and his gang go to Bill's lighthouse. She belched and cried since she didn't get her doughnut or ice cream cone but she nonetheless followed them. She couldn't resist tacos.

Ash pounded the door. "Hello? Open up! We want tacos!"

A voice on the door intercom said, "Quick! Get inside! I need help!"

"Uhh, okay," said Ash. They opened the door and saw a large Kabuto on a throne.

"All hail King Kabuto!" Ash said as he got on his knees and bowed. Pikachu fell over with embarrassment of his trainer.

"The royal king commands you to bring your ass over here now!" said the Kabuto. Ash turned to Misty and Brock. They shrugged shoulders and did as it said. "Good. Now see that tiny-ass button? My arms are so short I can't push it!"

"Wait—So you're not a human?" said Misty.

"No *beep* Sherlock," said the Kabuto. "Now hurry and press it! I ate too many tacos and I gotta fart super badly! I'd probably die from the stench!"

"Why are you dressed like this?" asked Ash persistently.

"None of your business! Push the button, dummy!" said the person in the costume. Ash shrugged his shoulders and pushed it. He pushed it and inside it was…

"MEW!" they all shouted in fear.

"Yes, but my name is Bill, silly!" said the figure. The trio saw that it was another outfit.

"You had an outfit underneath an outfit?" asked Misty rhetorically.

"Yes! Now press that button! Quickly!" instructed Bill who was dressed as Mew. Mew was watching through a window and gasped.

"How dare he dress as me!" she said angrily. "He makes me look obese!"

Ash pressed a button and the 16-inch Mew costume disappeared and a 6 foot 4 guy appeared.

"How did you do that?!" screamed Ash as he fell onto his butt in astonishment.

"I used a shrink ray to get small," explained Bill. "I dress as Pokemon and have tea parties with random Pokemon like Zubat. I have a mission to find a Pokemon that is legendary and roams the seas. Let's look outside."

"Where are the tacos?" said Ash.

"Right there," said Bill as he pointed to a table that had a cloth on it. "How could you guys not smell them?"

Mew's eyes sparkled as she looked at the tacos through the window. She knew what she was doing when they left.


	5. Silly Billy Part I

**Mew: Hi!**

* * *

Ash and his friends went over to the tacos and said, "Can we try one?"

"Yes, but only one!" said Bill. "I will be counting exactly how many are left and I'll know if any of you take more than one!"

The crew all began to munch on a taco and it was heavenly. It had such amazing meat and spices, peppers, onions, and tomatoes.

Mew was looking through a window where nobody could see here and she started to gasp.

"Oh, my goodness!" she said out loud. She had to have some of those tacos. There must've been about twenty of them. Surely that guy wouldn't notice if one was missing, right?

"These are so good!" screamed Misty with delight as she ate her taco. "Way better than that *beep*ing Taco Bell!"

"Taco Bell is an insult to Mexican food!" added Bill. "I made these with little effort because...my grandfather is Mexican..." he began to sniffle and got out his handkerchief and blew his nose. It was honestly kinda weird, to be honest.

Ash and crew had nothing to say in response to Bill's somewhat emotional moment.

"Right, since you are done, let's go look into the ocean and wait!" demanded Bill as he ran outside as fast as he could. The crew began to follow Bill but they decided to follow via doing cartwheels. Pikachu was holding onto Ash's backpack for dear life as Ash kept doing cartwheels. The three of them must've done about forty to catch up with Bill. When they arrived, Misty did a misty, an off-axis 540-degree rotation with a sweet grab.

"Show off," muttered Ash as he rolled his eyes.

"I heard that!" she shouted back.

"Good!" shouted Brock.

"Shut up, kids!" fired back Bill. "If your lil punk asses don't shut up, it won't come."

"What is 'it'?" asked Ash.

"How the *beep* would I know?!" asked Bill. "I've only seen its shadow. But it's huge. Like, 73 feet tall. It may be...it may be the world's largest Rattata on hind legs!"

When the crew heard that, they fell over.

Mew flew inside and looked at the tacos. She smelled them and let their aroma enter her cute pink nostrils.

She clapped and held her hands together. "These smell 230 times better than Taco Bell!" she declared as she picked it up and began nibbling it. "Does this have...peppers?!" she screeched with delight as she began to eat at it really fast. She giggled with delight as the flavor was indescribable with her taste buds. She finished it and began to eat another really fast.

"I have to ask you a very important question," asked Ash as he finally recovered his stamina from the cartwheels. "Why are you dressed like it's 1966? That outfit looks stupid."

"SHUT UP ABOUT MY OUTFIT!" yelled Bill in anger. "And where did you get your ratty clothes? Goodwill?"

"Yes," said Ash with shame.

"So why do you come out here?" asked Misty as she looked around.

"Because an otaku like me has nothing better to do so I look for the giant sea Pokemon!" explained Bill. The others looked at him with funny looks. "DON'T JUDGE ME!"

"Do you know what the sea creature looks like?" asked Brock.

"It may be a humongous Bulbasaur or Charmander," suggested Bill.

"A Charmander that swims in the ocean. Sounds reasonable to me," said Ash.

"Ohhh, my stomach," said Mew...


	6. Silly Billy Part II

Ash and the gang were still looking out into the ocean and it was getting boring as hell.

"It's getting cold," said Ash as he started to shiver.

"You idiot, it's almost summer time!" said Misty as she clenched her fist. "And if anyone should be cold, it is I, considering how small my clothes are!"

"Shh, shh, shut up, shut up, shut up!" whispered Bill as looked out into the ocean. "I can hear the ocean whispering to me."

"What's it saying?" asked Brock.

"It says you are all acting like idiots and need to shut up!" said Bill as he put his hands behind his back. "Now, I want you to take careful notes as you are about to see a Pokemon."

Mew had just finished eating seven tacos and her belly was full and bulging outwards since she was so tiny. She belched really loudly and then let out a fart in satisfaction of the food she had just eaten. She floated over to the window and saw that the four humans were outside looking at the ocean.

"Oh, man, I really regret eating those..." she commented as she hiccuped and then went outside. She heard them talking and she chuckled in a sinister fashion as she had an idea. They were looking for a Pokemon so she decided that _she _would be that Pokemon. She went out and went to a part of the ocean they weren't looking at and she dived in while holding her nose. She saw a gargantuan Dragonite and said,

"Get out of her, you fat dragon!" She used ice beam and the Dragonite began to swim away really fast, causing a large wave that hit the cliff.

"Wow, that was huge!" said Bill as it got his fruity shoes wet. "Let's step back two inches in case another one comes." They took tiny steps backward and waited. Mew began to use transform under the ocean and began to grow, and grow, and grow! She wanted to be tall, tall, tall, as big as a wall, wall, wall!

Mew finally breached the surface of the water and she was gigantic. The four humans gasped as they saw what it was.

"What is that?!" said Ash in fear of his life.

"It's a..." started Bill.

"Giant Jigglypuff!" said Brock and Misty in fright.


	7. Jigglymew

"A GIANT JIGGLYPUFF!" shouted the gang and Bill as they observed the huge spherical pink creature that was actually Mew, but they didn't know that.

"Holy *beep*!" said Bill as he looked at the huge thing that was standing before them. "This is far beyond what I thought I was going to see, like ever! Totally weird, man! Like, what the *beep* is this *beep*?"

Everyone turned to look at Bill who was making the censorship beep all around them. It was getting annoying, but they had to focus on the large Pokemon ahead of them. They were honestly a bit scared, but who wouldn't be at a Pokemon that was easily well over 100 times taller than its normal height?

Jigglymew used her psychic powers and created a huge microphone that was about the same size of the lighthouse, so it was probably about 35 feet (~10.7 m) tall and it weighed a lot. If she dropped it, it easily would destroy anything around her.

Mew cleared her throat and began to sing. "Jiiiiiggggggaaaaleeeeepufffff, Jigaaaaleeee, leeeepufffff. Jiiigaleeepufff..."

"Ah! That sounds terrible!" screeched Bill and he took out a pack of tomatoes that were for some reason in the pocket of his jacket. "Let's chuck tomatoes at it!"

"Right!" said the other three humans and they each grabbed one and began hurling them at Jigglymew. She started screaming in fright as the tomatoes hit her and left tiny stains on her because she was so large and she was getting very mad. So mad in fact that her eyes began to glow and she used psychic and sent Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu flying into the horizon, leaving a large twinkle in the sky as a result. Of course, they were all screaming when they were in the sky and Ash took out his Pokeball.

"Pidgeotto, Butterfree, help us!" he demanded and the two flying Pokemon came out and Butterfree was able to grab Misty and Pikachu and Pidgeotto got the other two. Of course, the humans were too heavy for the Pokemon so they began to fall down much slower and dropped them from about five feet, but it was a lot better than 2,000.

"OWW!" they all said in pain, but they were pretty sure that nothing was broken. Still, it was very painful. "Where are we now?" asked Ash as he looked ahead.

"This is a Pokemon Center, stupid," said Misty as she looked at the other. "But this a weird Pokemon Center. I mean, it has neon lights. Maybe...Maybe this _isn't_ a Pokemon Center."

"Let's check it out," said Brock as they went inside. Sure enough, it was a dance club and the room smelled like coffee and tea. They went back outside and found the _real_ Pokemon Center and got their Pokemon healed. They would be fighting the Vermilion Gym leader very soon.


	8. Vermillion Gym, Part I

Ash and the gang woke up after sleeping.

"I had the weirdest dream," said Ash as he turned to the others and they looked at him.

"What happened?" asked Brock as he yawned.

"I had a dream where Mew was chasing us and was being annoying."

"That's not a dream, that really did happen!" said Misty as she smacked Ash on the back of his head, causing his hat to fly off.

"Hey, knock it off!" shouted Ash and then Nurse Joy appeared and said,

"SHUT UP! THIS IS A POKEMON CENTER, NOT A WRESTLING MATCH!" She then tittered and said, "Sorry. My favorite soap opera character died and I'm so upset."

Ash and the other two looked at each other and then shrugged and they went to a nearby Shoney's (a restaurant in Southern US that serves a great breakfast buffet) and had a huge breakfast. Once they were finished, they went to the Vermillion Pokemon gym.

"Hey, Ash, I wanna tell you a secret," said Brock as he approached his friend.

"Yeah, what is your secret?" asked Ash.

"You can use Onix or Geodude if you want because they are also ground type."

"Dude, I beat them with an electric attack!" said Ash in a smart-ass tone.

"That's the result of bad writing in the script; in actuality, they are immune to electric moves," mentioned Brock.

"Wait...what writing in the script?" asked Ash as they were breaking the fourth wall tremendously.

"Beats me. I found it in this pamphlet labeled, 'Pokemon Anime: Indigo League'," said Brock as he showed it to Ash.

"Does it say if I win here?" asked Ash as he was about to take it, but then Mew appeared and she used psychic to rip it into 23804 pieces.

"HEY!" they all said as they looked at the pink legendary Pokemon.

"I wanna battle! **_I WANNA BATTLE!" _**she demanded as she looked at them, screaming at 110 decibels which was about how loud a chainsaw usually is. (As well as a leaf blower.)

"You can't just battle as yourself!" said Ash as he looked at Mew. "We're the only ones who have seen you."

"I can battle as a Dugtrio!" offered Mew as she blinked her long eyelashes. "Please?"

"I...I don't know," said Ash as he turned to the others. "I mean, I guess you would be a huge advantage, but I was thinking of maybe using Bulbasaur since they resist electric moves."

"FINE! USE YOUR STUPID BULBASAUR! BUT YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND ME!" said Mew loudly.

The group remained quiet and Misty said, "No, we don't know where to find you."

"I'll be in your backpack, duh!" said Mew as she dove into Ash's backpack and snuggled against his pajamas. Ash gave up. He really couldn't shake Mew off and was going to use Bulbasaur.

They went inside the gym and a **_huge _**guy was standing there with spiked hair, very similar to Naruto's except it had more of a light blond versus being somewhat yellow.

"WELCOME!" he shouted to them.


	9. Gym Part II

Ash and the gang were absolutely stunned when they saw this humongous guy. Ash bet if he flicked them, it could possibly break a bone. Not to mention that this guy was very muscular.

"Uh...I'd like to battle the gym leader!" said Ash as he got his thoughts together.

"That'd be me, baby!" said Lieutenant Surge, the giant and unrealistically large man. At least unrealistic compared to the average and expected size of a man.

Ash gulped when he saw his challenger and said, "Right! I, Ash, will be your opponent!"

Lt. Surge laughed and said, "Aww, does baby wanna battle the American Lightning?"

"American...?" said Ash with confusion. "Why do you live here then?"

"Hey! I'm from Lincoln, Nebraska, so knock it off!" said Lt. Surge. "A one-on-one battle, alright?"

"Yeah!" said Ash as took out Bulbasaur's Pokeball. "Go, Bulbasaur!"

"I select Raichu!" said Lt. Surge as he threw out his evolved form of Pikachu. He saw who his opponent was going to be and said, "So, you decided to choose a Pokemon that resists electric moves. I've beaten several grass Pokemon here and yours won't be any different!"

Ash didn't like the way this man spoke and Ash said, "Bulbasaur, use your sleep powder!"

"Pssssh. Show this baby a thunderbolt!" commanded Lt. Surge. The teal powder that Bulbasaur released was sent over to Raichu, but Raichu was able to release a thunderbolt that Zeus himself could've sent. It zapped Bulbasaur into oblivion and caused him to disappear and turn into molecules...Just kidding. It did cause Bulbasaur to faint and he groaned his name before his eyes turned to swirls, signifying his defeat.

"Are you kidding?!" shouted Ash in utter anger. "That was complete garbage, you meanie!"

"Heh, don't blame me just because your Pokemon is weak," said Lt. Surge. "Baby. Come back when you actually wanna battle for real." He then started running towards them and the gang was scared and left the gym. Lt. Surge wasn't really going to chase them, but he was scaring them so they would leave the gym.

They returned to the Pokemon Center and Ash healed his Bulbasaur. Man, did he feel so embarrassed right now.

"I can be Dugtrio..." said a singsong voice. It was Mew inside of his backpack.

Ash thought for a second. Would that be considered cheating or...?

"Okay," said Ash. "You can be Dugtrio. But how are you going to call yourself into battle."

Mew whispered something telepathically to Ash and he nodded. "Okay, that sounds like a plan!" They then headed back to the gym where they would have a second round. Ash couldn't wait for this battle to unfold and see the look on Lt. Surge's face when he was beaten badly.

* * *

**If any reader here is from Lincoln, Nebraska, it is _extremely _coincidental and not intended. I just randomly selected a state and its capital. (:**


End file.
